Heights
by iLen-Rin
Summary: White has always been over looked compared to her two other amazing sisters, so she constantly sticks to her laptop. But one little trip to Unova and she meets two interesting boys... /MonochromeShipping-BlackxWhitexN Minor-OldRivalShipping; BluexGreen


**Title: **Heights**  
>Rating: <strong>T+**  
>Pairings: <strong>MonochromeShipping (BlackxWhitexN); minor OldrivalShipping (GreenxBlue)**  
>POV: <strong>White**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Pokemon.  
><strong>Universe: <strong>AU**  
>Warning: <strong>OOC-kinda =D

**Author's Note: **This is a distraction for my other stories :D

* * *

><p><strong>Heights<strong>

* * *

><p>For a while now, I've been traveling with my older sister for half of my life. She would bring me everywhere, always dragging me with her because she always liked to see me have fun. She was at legal age, so she took custody over me and our younger sister from our parents. Why? Not because they were abusive, but because our older sister wanted to take us off their shoulders. My older sister, Blue, was one of the most famous models in the world. Her looks were nothing less than a goddess's. It was amazing because she never used make up while on her shoots. Of course I envied her... As for our little sister, she was only a few years younger than I was. She was always the wild child who everyone couldn't keep their hands off. Sapphire, my little sister, had always been super cute from birth. It took a while, but Blue trained her how to act in front of people. Yet, everytime we returned to our hotel, she'd run wild again and complain who much she hated the city.<p>

As for me? I'm just me. The middle sister, the one that people don't even bother to remember. My sisters always had the looks and the attitudes to separate them from others, but I was just ordinary. Instead of inheriting our mother's gentle brown hair, I inherited our father's dull brown hair. Both Sapphire and Blue looked like our mother, but I looked like our father, the plainer of the two. I didn't mind though; I was never the one of attracting attention like my sisters. My name is White, given to me by my parents who saw myself as plain.

"White, what are you typing there?" Blue asked, leaning over to my seat. Currently, we were on our way the the Unova region; a place far away from our original Kanto home. Of course, we had to take a plane. I turned my laptop to show her my screen filled with pictures I took of pokemon. "Ooh! How pretty!"

"Thanks," I said, continuing to go through the pictures I took just a few days ago. Even though I hated to be the center of attention, I've always liked being the person in charge of it all. Of course, the first thing I had to practice was photography. The first time I've ever tried out one was when Blue's photoshoot ended early and the nice camera person let me try it out by taking more pictures of Blue.

"Ne, did you take pictures of the pokemon around the place too?" Saphire asked. I nodded and opened up another file which was centered on mainly pokemon. Sapphire loved pokemon more than anything...maybe the forest, but that's it. "Ooh! Look it! A minun!" I smiled and let her go through the gallery of pokemon. Blue got up from her seat and wander around the private plane which her company lended to us.

"Hey, do you guys want anything?" she asked, going to the kitchen half of the plane.

"Um, soda," I asked, polishing my camera. Blue handed me my bottle, but frowned. "What's wrong?"

"We're landing in Mistralton City," Blue said, returning to her seat. "I want you to borrow one of the flying pokemon from the gym leader and go to Nimbasa."

"Nimbasa?" I asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Because there's a giant ferris wheel there and it's pretty lively," she explained. "I always took you on ferris wheels when you were younger, don't you remember?"

"But what about me?" Sapphire whined, a pout shown on her cute face.

"We're going to explore around Mistralton, Sapphire," Blue said, smiling. "There's a lot of pokemon around here, expecially since there's a bunch of tall grass around the city." Sapphire's eyes lit in anticipation and I almost saw her leap out of her seat.

"ARE WE THERE YET?" Sapphire asked, almost shrieked our ears off.

"Sapphire, calm down," Blue said, laughing. "And strap your seatbelt on. We're landing in a few minutes."

And that's how I got here to Nimbasa City. Out of all the places Blue sends me to, I'm in the city that probably never sleeps! I placed the borrowed pokeball back into my over-the-shoulder bag and let out a sigh. She wanted me to ride the ferris wheel? Fine. I'll do it. I started walking towards the amusement park and watched as little kids played around, some with pokemon struggling behind them to keep watch. I, honestly, never had a really pokemon for myself. Blue and Sapphire did though, but I guess it's probably because I focused more on computers and such... It would be nice to have a friend sometimes... I walked over to the vending machine and bought a bottle of water before deciding to look around the city first. I mean, there wouldn't be any harm, would there?

"I can't believe I lost him again!" A frustrated voice groaned. I turned around and saw a brown haired boy rage kick at a giant boulder. Idiot. "OW!"

"Are you stupid?" I asked, amazed. "You're not suppose to rick a rock! Who do you think you are? Superman?" He stared at me in shock, but easily glared at me.

"Of course I'm not stupid!" he snapped back. "I just have no idea where this guy is!"

"So you take it out on the poor rock?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I feel sorry for it. What if it was a geodude?" He gave me a look.

"A...what?" he asked.

"A geodude," I said, repeating myself. "It's a pokemon, duh."

"Never heard of it before," he said, shrugging.

"It's probably because their found in the Kanto region which is like...super far away from here," I said, copying his shrug. "Anyway, who are you looking for?"

"One of my friends," he responded. "His name's N. He's like...tall with green hair. Have you seen him before?"

"Nah, but he might be in the pokemon center," I suggested. "Everyone's always in the pokemon center."

"Alright, thanks," he said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm White, you?"

"My name's Black," he said. "Can you tell me if you ever see my friend?" He checked his watch thing and looked at my wrist. "Oh, you don't have an Xtransciever..." He dug through his bag and handed a similiar watch looking thing towards me. "Here, you can borrow this. Just use it if you ever see N, alright?" I nodded and took the Xtransciever thing from him. He waved and started running towards the pokemon center. I stared at the Xtransciever and struggled to strap it onto my wrist.

"Arggg... how in the world am I gonna get this on?" I complained. I sighed and continued until someone placed their hand on my wrist. I looked up and stared in surprise. "Uh...can I help you?" It was one of the ace trainers I've seen around this place. She took the Xtransciever from my and placed it on my wrist properly. I looked at her confused and she just smiled at me. "Thanks..." She nodded and smiled again. "Uh...I'm White. What's your name?" She didn't speak, but she tugged on my shirt to follow her. "Um...okay?" She lead me towards the back of the Nimbasa Gym and smiled. I'll admit it, she was creeping me out...

"Battle?" she asked, staring at me.

"Uh...I'm not really a trainer," I told her. She pointed to my bag and I pulled out the borrowed pokemon. "This isn't mine, I'm just borrowing this braviary from Skyla back at Mistralton.

"Battle," she said, nodding.

"I-I don't think braviary will listen to me..." I said, frowning. She sighed and puffed out her cheeks. "Alright, alright, I'll try..." Her eyes brightened and I threw out the pokeball. The giant bird pokemon emerged and looked at me in confusion. I bowed in front of it and didn't look at it in the eyes. "T-this girl wants me to battle her but I'm not a trainer... Can you please help me?" I looked up just a bit, but the braviary just stared at me.

"Battle!" the ace trained chirped. She got onto her hands and knees and turned into a wolf like pokemon. I screamed and that thing jumped forward, attacking braviary. Of course, he easily flew out of the way and and quickly returned him into the pokeball. What the heck? What is this?

"THERE YOU ARE!" I heard a deep voice call. The weird pokemon was distracted, so I went and hid behind the corner. A guy, maybe seventeen, walked up to the weird pokemon and picked it up. "Zorua, who did you scare this time?" He looked up and straight at me. I clung on to the wall and he started approaching me. The closer he got, the easier it got for me to see his green hair and gray eyes... "Hey there, you're probably the cute girl Zorua scared."

"Hey...are you N?" I asked, straight out. He looked at me in surprise and nodded. "Alright then." I fumbled around with my Xtransciever and found the call button. "Black told me to look for you, so..." As soon as Black's face appeared on the transciever, I pointed it to N. "I found him."

"N, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" Black angrily yelled. N placed his free hand up in a defensive position and I just watched.

"I've been looking for Zorua who went and scared this poor girl," N said, innocently. "And since I saved her, she accepted my offer on the ferris wheel ride. So if you will excuse us!" He tapped my transciever and turned it off. "All done!"

"Hey, I never agreed-" He smirked at me and yanked me gently by the arm towards the ferris wheel. "Hey!"

"C'mon, will a simple ride hurt?" he asked. I sighed. "Good!" Once we got to the base of the ferris wheel, Black impatiently tapped his foot on the cement. "Oh hey there, Black. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to ride with you and White," he said, his arms crossed. "That way you won't cheat me and go on another ride with her." N laughed and started pushing both of us to the ferris wheel entrance. Black turned to me with a dark look on his face. "Did you really accept?"

"Nah, but my older sister wanted me to ride the ferris wheel," I said, shrugging.

"So you decide to ride with two strangers?" Black said, giving me a look. "Interesting choice."

"Well, I have a borrowed flying pokemon," I responded. "I could just use it to peck your eyes out or something."

"What if we had electric pokemon?" N said, opening the cabin. I stepped in a took the seat opposite from Black and N. Both guys piled in after me, but the lady who was suppose to close it from the outside gave me a look as if she didn't like me being alone with two guys.

"It's alright," I said, waving her off. "I have a strong pokemon with me." She nodded and closed the door to start the ride.

"So, how has your adventure been?" N asked, taking his cap off.

"Adventure?" I asked. "I'm not on an adventure."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

"Her sister made her come here," Black said, taking his own cap off. "And speaking about her older sister, she might get worried about why her little sister isn't home." He glared at N and N gave him a small shrug.

"Actually, my sister's probably really busy," I said, looking out the window. "And my little sister's probably bugging the pokemon around Mistralton."

"You came from Mistralton?" Black asked. "That's pretty far from here."

"Actually, my home town is in Kanto," I explained. "I just came with my sisters here for some business. She said we'll be here for a few weeks."

"Kanto?" N said, surprised. "That's half way across the globe!" He made closed his eyes and Black coughed.

"He's ploting something," he mouthed to me.

"We should take White on an adventure!" N said, facing Black. "It'll be fun! We could probably get her a pokemon too." He turned to me with a smile. "Your sister won't mind, right?"

"It can't be a long adventure," Black said. "And plus, we have to get going to Drift Veil City."

"It's only one city away from Mistralton City," N pointed out. "So, We can just drop her off there, alright?"

"Wait, I haven't even agreed to this!" I snapped. "And plus! My sister will be worried about me- AAH!" The ferris wheel suddenly stopped and I was thrown straight out of my seat.

"Whoa!" N cried.

"Be careful!" I groaned, looking up and finding myself being held by both guys. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Ow...yeah..." I said, quickly pushing myself back to my seat.

"That's weird, the ferris wheel never stops so suddenly," N said, frowning. "Maybe a malfunction?" I dug through my bag and pulled out my cellphone, quickly dialing Blue's number. She was understanding so I could get through this...right?

"Hello?" Blue's voice rang.

"Blue! It's White," I said. "I'm stuck in the ferris wheel."

"Oh?" Blue said, using her thinking tone. "Well, take your time. Just remember to come back to Mistralton in three weeks, alright?"

"Okay," I said, with a sigh.

"One more thing, White," Blue said, quickly. "You remember my fiance, right?"

"Of course," I said. "Who could ever forget your-"

"Watch it, Green's amazing," she snapped. "Anyway, he just gave me a wonderful idea how to get you away from your laptop! Go on a journey and reach new heights! It'll be ood for you and don't be afraid to make a few friends along the way! I sent the pokecenter there some supplies so have fun!"

"B-Blue!" I said. "It's too sudden-"

"BYE WHITE~! DON'T COME BACK TO EARLY!~"

"You're so pesk-" I heard Green's voice said from the background.

"Your sister is really loud," N said, almost laughing.

"She's really..." There was honestly nothing I could explain her with except... "Pesky."

"Hey, White," Black said, calling my attention. He was looking through a weird electronic device. "What kind of pokemon do you like?"

"H-huh?"

"I wanna know what your first pokemon should be," he clarified. "Since you are going on an adventure."

"Big sister's orders," N chimed. I sighed and let out a laugh.

"Something powerful," I said. "I wanna kick your butts when I'm good enough." They both laughed.

"Don't worry," they said in sync. "We'll help you reach new heights."

That's how I started my amazing adventure with my two closest friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Sorry it sucked.


End file.
